


Million Toxic Tears (falling like rain 'round here)

by heythinkthink



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Verbal Abuse, M/M, No infidelity/cheating, Toxic Relationship, ongniel being toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythinkthink/pseuds/heythinkthink
Summary: Seongwu was too tired and the last thing he wanted  to do was to deal with a drunk possessive boyfriend.





	Million Toxic Tears (falling like rain 'round here)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I just had to let this angst out. ;_;  
> (I love Ongniel don't get me wrong.)

Daniel finished his fifth canned beer on their living room watching the replay of the basketball game yesterday. He went home earlier since their workload were almost cleared. He couldn't keep his hands off his phone waiting for his boyfriend’s reply of his whereabouts.  He was about to sleep when someone entered the passcode on their door. 

 

Seongwu directly went to the kitchen to drink some water without giving any glance at Daniel. He knew that his boyfriend was drunk as per the texts he received earlier asking him where he was or was he fucking some other guy on their office’s storage room. Seongwu knew what will happen once he got home. 

Daniel followed Seongwu to the kitchen. He threw the empty can in the trash bin with force just to get the latter’s attention.

“Don’t you have any decency to reply when someone send you a text?” Daniel asked.

“Daniel please, not now. I’m too tired for this shit. I messaged you before you bombarded me with nonsense texts that I’ll be home late.”  

Seongwu was too tired and the last thing he wanted  to do was to deal with a drunk possessive boyfriend. 

“Too tired huh? You’re fucking tired of me, aren’t you? That’s why you’re always using your overtime bullshit to come home late? Tell me, Is he making you feel good fucking you in one the desks? Is Sungwo-”

Seongwu was too tired and fed up. He couldn’t take all the things Daniel had said to him so he pushed him hard on the chest.

“Yes, Daniel yes. I am too fucking tired. Too fucking tired to understand you and your unhealthy jealousy. Sungwoon is our college friend for fuck sake! Your mind is now clouded by jealousy.” Seongwu shouted back. 

He had enough. He was about to walk away but Daniel held his arm tightly and stopped him.

“So you’re siding with your fucking ex now? We’ve been for seven long years and now that you’re with him on the same company you’re starting to come home late? Does he want you back? You’re making me fucking stupid.”

“You’re making  _ yourself _ stupid. I even informed you before I signed the job offer that Sungwoon will be there. Get your shits together, Daniel. This conversation is over.”

Seongwu tried to break away from Daniel’s hold but he was too weak. He felt like crying because of disappointment. He felt like their relationship will never get any better. He was too tired to be a bigger person. Seongwu only loved Daniel for so long. He never thought of finding someone else or even reconciling with his ex. 

 

They were living together for almost six years. 

As time passed by, Seongwu realized that Daniel was starting to get easily jealous and becoming more possessive. He ignored it for a  few years and told himself to understand his boyfriend because he believed that Daniel just loved him so much. 

As time passed by, their relationship had been tainted with jealousy and distrust. 

 

“No, we’re not yet over.” Daniel said without letting Seongwu go.

Seongwu couldn’t control his tears. He was too conflicted about making Daniel understand that there’s nothing to be jealous about or just accept the fact that he will never listen.

“All I want is your trust, Dan. I don’t know what did I do for you to stop trusting me and treating me like I cheated on you. Why did we end up like this? If we’re going to be like this everyday might as well-” Seongwoo said lowly, without breaking the eye contact.

“No, Seongwu no. Please no. Don’t you ever leave me. I’m sorry. Please we’ll gonna fix this. Please Seongwu, I can’t live without you. I’m scared someone will take you away from me. Seongwu don’t, please. I’m sorry.” Daniel cut him off and suddenly hugged him, trembling like his life depends on Seongwu. He cried while begging. Those things that Seongwu said made Daniel sobered up.

  
Seongwu hugged Daniel back to stop him from trembling. He hoped that this confrontation will also stop them from having toxic fights.


End file.
